How could this Happen to Me
by VikingOccupationalHazard
Summary: The thoughts and experiences going through Ed's mind after he was caught in a terrible explosion. This is an A.U. contains the song Untitled How could this happen to me by Simple Plan.


Disclaimer: Just so you all know I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.

A.N. This is my first song fic so please be nice. No flamers please.

Groaning I tried to move. I could move everything except everything from my waist down. I opened my eyes, but was blinded by a bright light. I shut my eyes, shifting so I could look at me waist. Squinting down my eyes widened. I was buried waist deep in rubble.

_I open my eyes _

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light._

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why _

_I'm lying here tonight_

'How'd I get like this…I…can't…remember.' I try to remember, but I can't. I don't know how why or how I got here. I raise my hand to my head and I feel a warm substance and a bump. I bring my hand down and I see my own blood. 'This must be why I can't remember anything…great…' I try to pick my self up, but a white hot pain surges through out my entire being. The pain forced me to fall back down on the rubble. I whimper as pain rocketed through me.

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

Tears fill my eyes as I realize what ever happened I lost. Frustration filled me.

"I don't understand…"

_How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistake_

_I've got no where to run _

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just want to scream_

_How could this happen to me_

A cold wind blew, I shiver, I shift to where I hear the sound of garbled voices, and I see silhouettes of some of the Mustang, Hawkeye and my brother. Everything was like a dream. I try to call out to them to get their attention, but no sound comes out. I cough, blood falls from my mouth. I can taste it on my tongue

"Al...A…"

_Everybody's screaming _

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

I hear people yelling for me. I feel like I'm about to pass out. I softly chuckle but tears still fall down my face. I feel completely lost.

_I'm slipping off the edge _

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

Another cold wind swings by me. I shudder. I start to imagine me and my brother and mother outside together, having a picnic and enjoying each others company and playing in the yard. This memory brings a smile to my face I close my eyes. Then my eyes close as my brothers' screams for me fills my ears, and deformity that was my mother overtakes my mind. Tears again cascade down my face.

"Al…mother…I'm…sorry."

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered _

_And I can't explain what happened _

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

I start to Tremble with anguish. I find my self crying again. I try to call to the voices calling to me.

"Al…Alphonse!"

Footsteps are racing towards me, but I start to black out. I lose consciousness for a little while before pain wakes me up. 'Why did this happen? What happened? Why?' I shuddered again, sobs coursing through me. I don't know why this is happening to me. I just don't understand. 'God…I hate this. I just want to…to… be normal and … and help my brother. Why?'

_How could this happen to me _

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

"Brother!"

I look toward the sound of my brothers' voice, his hulking frame getting closer to me. I can't feel the lower half of me body, It's really numb now.

"Al…Al…"

I manage to choke out my brothers' name. He's removing the rubble from my body. I fade in and out of reality. I hear my brothers' voice…it brings me back to reality.

"Hold on Ed! Brother please hold on!"

Al lifts my body into his arms. I feel my breathing get shallow. I slowly open my eyes. I see my brother. A small smile casts it's shadow on my lips.

"Hey…Al…Thought you'd…never…ugh…find me…"

"Please stop talking brother…you must conserve your energy. I'll get you to a hospital soon."

My brother said something else but it was slow and distorted. I lose my sight. Closing my eyes I lean my head on his metallic chest. I hear my self whisper.

"I'm sorry…Al…"

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run _

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away _

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

"Brother please hold on! Please Ed…Hold on!"

Al is now racing to the others. I close my eyes and lose consciousness one…last…time…

"Brother! Edward!"

**End**


End file.
